The Cruise
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Rory and Lorelai go on a cruise with Emily and Richard. I'm not sure of the pairings yet. Please Read and REVIEW!! Chapter 2 now uploaded!
1. The cruise

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Jess and Rory are not together. I am not sure of the pairings, so they may get together later.

Ding Dong!

Lorelai winced. "I really, really wish that you hadn't rung that."

Rory sighed. "Mom, we have to go in and have dinner like every other Friday night. It's not like this is new."

"I know, I know. I just didn't feel like coming this Friday." Lorelai whined.

"Sh! She's going to here you." Rory hissed.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, revealing Emily Gilmore.

"Well, your early. I'm pleasantly surprised." Emily said with a smile.

"Hi mom" Lorelai said.

"Hi Grandma" Rory chirped.

"Don't just stand there, come in out of the cold. It is positively freezing out here." Emily said as she ushered them into the foyer.

After hanging up their coats, Lorelai and Rory followed Emily to the living room.

After they all took seats, the small talk began.

"So Grandma, where's Grandpa?" Rory asked.

Emily sighed. "He's away on business."

Lorelai just sat there without saying anything.

Suddenly, Emily turned to her. "Lorelai how was your day?"

Lorelai started. "Oh, it was okay. Really busy, but okay."

After a few seconds of silence, a small growl was heard.

"Oh dear. What was that?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked over at Rory's red face, and snorted.

"I'm afraid that, that was Rory's hunger call." Lorelai said.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"My stomach growled, Grandma." Rory admitted.

"Beatrice" Emily called.

A few minutes later a maid appeared.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please hurry dinner along." Emily requested.

"Of course ma'am. It will be done shortly." With a slight curtsy the maid disappeared.

"Well, I was going to wait until dinner to tell you, but I suppose now will work" Emily stated.

Lorelai regarded her mother cautiously. "Uh, tell us what mom?"

"Yeah Grandma, tell us what?" Rory asked.

"Your Grandpa and I are going on a cruise to Hawaii." Emily announced.

"That's great! When are you guys leaving?" Rory asked.

"In two weeks, but that's not all" Emily said.

Lorelai had lost her suspicious look, but immediately got squinty eyed when Emily said, "But that's not all."

"What else?" Lorelai asked.

"Since we are going to be gone over Christmas, we bought you both tickets to go with us." Emily said with a big grin.

"But" Lorelai began.

Emily cut her off "But what? Rory will be out of school for the Holidays, and you will be off work. And they are first class of course" Emily added.

Lorelai was about to refuse, but she caught Rory's excited expression.

"Umm, could you excuse us for a minute?" Lorelai asked as she grabbed Rory's arm, and dragged her out of the room and into the library.

"Mom, what is it?" Rory asked.

"Okay, was it just my imagination or did you actually look excited about the cruise?" Lorelai asked her.

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I thought it sounded like fun. But we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Lorelai suddenly realized, that while she may have gotten her fill for traveling with her parents to different places, and in first class when she was a girl, Rory had never gotten to experience traveling in style, or really traveling at all.

"No. If you think it sounds like fun, then we'll go," Lorelai said.

"It's okay if you don't want to go. We don't have to go, we'll stay here and celebrate Christmas at home," Rory told Lorelai.

"No honey. We'll go, besides it will be nice and warm on the cruise. We'll have fun," Lorelai said.

Rory grinned at her, and threw her arms around Lorelai. "Thanks mom! And we will have fun."

Smiling, they headed back to the living room.

A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words. Thanks.


	2. Luke's

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Please keep it up! J

Lorelai sighed as she and Rory walked into the diner that night, still dressed in their dinner clothes.

"I still cannot believe that we agreed to take a trip with Emily Gilmore" Lorelai commented in a dry tone of voice.

Rory laughed at her as they sat down at the counter. "It won't be that bad. Plus, look what we're getting."

"Coffee please" Lorelai told Luke.

Then she turned to Rory and asked. "And just what are we getting?"

Rory sighed. "A free cruise, mom!"

"Oh, yeah" Lorelai said in between sips of coffee.

When she looked up, Luke was staring at her.

"What, did your cable go out?" Lorelai asked him.

"What?" He returned a question.

"Well, first of all you don't answer a question with a question, and second of all, I was talking about you staring at me" Lorelai answered.

Luke rolled his eyes. "No! I take it you're going on a trip. A cruise."

Lorelai laughed. "Looks like flannel man has big ears."

Luke touched his ears momentarily and then realized that she was joking.

Glaring at her, he poured Rory a second cup of coffee and ignored Lorelai's request for a second cup.

"Hey!" Lorelai protested.

"Hey yourself. You shouldn't have said that about my ears" Luke returned.

Rory laughed and said. "If you give her more coffee, then I'll tell you about our upcoming cruise."

"Fine" Luke said, as he poured Lorelai more coffee.

Lorelai shot Rory a grateful look and glared at Luke.

"We're going on a cruise with my Grandparents for Christmas vacation" Rory explained.

Luke nodded. "So, how long will you be gone?" he asked trying to appear casual.

Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing and answered. "We'll be gone pretty much the entire time. I think that we get back two days before school starts again."

Luke nodded again and gestured at Lorelai. "How did you get that much time off from work?"

"I have some vacation time due me, so I just went ahead and took it" Lorelai answered before glancing pointedly at her now empty coffee cup.

Luke sighed and poured them both some more coffee. "Drink that and then go home, so I can close the diner up."

Lorelai gave a pretend pout, but finished her coffee and they headed out the door.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I at least know that you read it. Plus I LOVE feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
